


All Of Me

by OfAGroovyMind



Series: KB Week 2014 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soul Mates, Body Swap, Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAGroovyMind/pseuds/OfAGroovyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you find your soul mate at the age of eighteen and swap bodies with them for an hour, Kurt was about to give up on finding his after a disappointing eighteenth birthday. His nineteenth birthday was take two, and this time around he was in for an oddly pleasant shock.</p><p>Kurt's soul mate was Sebastian Smythe? Neither of them predicted it, or had even dared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I get ideas from songs, this is the result of me listening to John Legend's "All Of Me" song and feeling up for some fluff. I saw this idea once in a Sterek fanfic and I wanted to do a Kurtbastian version. The closest I could get for a source and give credit is -> http://nanowrimo.org/forums/plot-doctoring/threads/140552
> 
> Better safe than sorry. Enjoy more of my most likely not accurate but still barley passing take on Kurtbastian, lovely readers!
> 
> (I took the liberty to go AU on Sebastian's parents, especially his mother. Just a minor notice.)

“Your birthday is coming up. Are you not excited?” Rachel’s high pitch voice had toppled over to almost a deaf worthy squeal. Kurt looked down at his warm cup of coffee. He often came to the Lima Bean either with a friend or alone; he needed his fill of coffee. This time Rachel had tagged along and she was bringing up the one subject he had been avoiding all week. He was well aware that his nineteenth birthday was coming up tomorrow. He did not need reminding.

“Yeah, I’m excited to not find my soul mate another year.” Rachel rolled her eyes at the evident lack of excitement in Kurt’s tone, and instead tugged on his arm.

“Blaine is going to be eighteen this year.” Kurt glared at Rachel and took a long sip from his coffee. He huffed out through gritted teeth.

“He’s the last person I want to be my soul mate. We have to have the same birthday and Blaine does not have the same birthday as me.” Blaine brought bitter memories of their mutual break up caused by Blaine himself. He had wanted a break and weeks after they established it, the man had gone out and started dating someone else. Kurt did not notice his cup had been squeezed nearly enough to spill the coffee if he tightened his hold more. He stood up and made his way towards the exit.

Rachel followed Kurt, mumbling under her breath.

“At least you know he’s younger than you.” Kurt had clearly heard Rachel but he chose to ignore it. Last year, when he had been a few months into dating Blaine, he had hit his eighteenth birthday. He was eager to see if he would find his soul mate, but it never occurred. He had hopes that it would be Blaine but after he could see how incompatible they were, he did not want it to be him.

Kurt sighed, and walked back to his car with desultory energy. Rachel didn’t say a single word and focused on following Kurt. He rampaged for his keys in his pocket and soon slid in the right key into his car's keyhole.

“You know what they say about guys with big cars. They are trying to over compensate.” Kurt’s hand stopped in mid air just as he was about to unlock his door. He turned around and glared at the source of the voice.

“Smythe, if I didn’t know better I would think you were stalking me.” Sebastian narrowed his gaze on Kurt, making it appear ineffable to the point of perplexing Kurt. Normally their banter would keep on going and diminish soon so they could linger to their own paths. Kurt studied Sebastian’s comely features and was thankful Rachel was already waiting on the other side of the car and not interfering.

“Now, why would I do that, kitten? The coffee here might just be better than over in Westerville.” There it was. No spice and emotion could be detected in Sebastian’s tone; at least Kurt could not detect any. He wanted to reach out and touch Sebastian’s shoulder to ask him what was wrong. Ever since Kurt and Blaine broke up, he would think Sebastian would be after Blaine but instead the Dalton boy had surprised him. Their banters had established a silent agreement of erratic felicity; they became sort of friends but they both never branded whatever they were out loud.

After Sebastian stopped chasing Blaine, Kurt actually became fond of him.

“Sebastian.” Sebastian shook his head as if he had spaced out while looking at Kurt, intently thinking about something private. Kurt freaked out a little because this was not normal Sebastian behavior. He felt like Sebastian was examining him and trying to use Kurt to solve the world mysteries.

“My birthday is coming up.” Sebastian cursed himself in his mind for even talking without thinking rationally and turned, mumbling. “I’ll see you around.”

Kurt’s eyes widened at the small knowledge revealed and didn’t realize he had been holding his breath until it released rapidly soon after Sebastian turned to leave. He carefully watched Sebastian’s form retreat, broad shoulders almost distracting to watch. Kurt climbed into his car and turned it on; yet again ignoring Rachel’s confused state.

“What was that all about?”

“I’m not sure.” Kurt knew Sebastian did not believe in the whole relationship package and loving someone. He had witnessed how the man went to Scandals and picked up one night stands like a hot concert ticket on demand. The thought of Sebastian revealing his birthday to him made him frown. That meant Sebastian would find out who his soul mate was and that did not settle well with Kurt. The sudden epiphany that he had learned to care for Sebastian more than he realized made him groan. Why did he have the tendency to fall for guys who did not like him at first or maybe ever? Sure, Sebastian and Kurt made their peace but the other boy had made it clear Kurt was not his type; that is the impression Kurt got.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he was going to hate every second of the hour he had to spend in his soul mate’s body. The sudden feelings he had for Sebastian were a weight he had to carry into the knowing of who he was supposedly meant to be with.

 _Oh, what joyous fun._ At least his sarcasm still worked well with Kurt.

\---

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror the night before he would go to bed and soon wake up in the body of his soul mate. He had decided to work a full year before reapplying to NYADA and maybe even go to New York with his soul mate. Kurt was only thinking wishfully and sighed. Basically, Kurt also wanted to confirm that it was indeed not Blaine. He used nimble fingers to touch his face softly and outline his every facial feature. His eyes stared back at him from his reflection and all he could wonder is; how would it be like to have Sebastian as his soul mate? It was a silly thought, but he couldn’t help wondering.

He turned towards his bed and stopped his thoughts altogether. There was no point in lagging out unspoken desires the day before his birthday. It was only a 'minor' crush after all.

\---

“Honey, it’s all going to be fine. Stop worrying.” A woman, beautiful and kind in every way, looked towards her son and smiled softly. She tried to comfort her son but he wasn’t making it easy; she understood. Her son had acquired his looks from her but the snark had come from her husband. This drastically dramatic behavior resembled her husband perfectly. She took a small sip from her tea and kept her eyes trained on her son.

“Sebastian. I’m sure your soul mate will be wonderful.” Sebastian turned to his mother and clutched his hands into fists out of frustration. He hissed out, “That’s easy for you to say, mother. I don’t want a soul mate.”

Sebastian’s mother, Katy, placed her cup of tea on the counter and gave her son her devout attention. She was aware of why her son did not want a soul mate.

“Is it because of that boy you like?” Sebastian stopped pacing and stood immobile in the middle of the living room. He refused to look over at the kitchen. Instead he stared at the dull curtains decorating the windows.

“You need to get new curtains, those are hideous.”

“You’re avoiding the subject, Sebastian.” Sebastian knew his mother was right; he had talked too much about his cynosure in the past for his feelings to not be noticed.

“Just tell whoever is my…” Sebastian stopped and grunted out involuntarily. “…soul mate, to stay in my room and not leave.” His lips thinned out as he pressed them together unhappily and walked up the long stairs leading to his room. Sebastian was going to deal with his birthday and tell whoever he was meant to be with to leave him alone.

Sebastian could confidently state he wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow.

\---

The alarm went off at approximately early in the morning;  too early for Sebastian’s tastes. He blinked his eyes open and realized immediately he wasn’t in his room. The posters of pop icons such as Lady Gaga or Broadway plays told him it wasn’t his room. He could see a male lived in this room from the colorful men clothing peeking from the closet. At least he got a soul mate with male parts. He could feel his body was lighter and sat up on the bed. Sebastian looked down at his hands, seeing they were dainty and nimble; he thought they were kind of cute.

Sebastian pushed the covers away from him and saw lighter skin, tone legs, and some muscles defining the body he was currently trapped in. The body looked too similar to Sebastian; similar enough that he had spend countless days staring at it from afar. He stepped onto the floor and tried not to slip in his haste to run towards the long mirror embedded onto the closet door. Sebastian’s eyes widened.

“No way,” he exclaimed almost breathlessly. Sebastian could see clearly who he had swapped bodies with, and it was unbelievable. Never in a million years or any other dimension would he think he would be the soul mate of _Kurt_. He ran his hands down his chest and turned around, crowding in closer to the mirror. Sebastian could not help the smirk making its way to his face, but it soon slipped into clear joy.

His hand reached to pat his—Kurt’s ass, and playfully slapped it. Sebastian enjoyed watching it jiggle as he slapped softly a few more times onto the tight boxer briefs acting as a second skin to Kurt’s ass. He was already imagining Kurt’s face upon discovering he was in Sebastian’s body. He didn’t even care if Kurt would reject him, this was enough to make him change Kurt’s mind somehow.

Sebastian searched through Kurt’s closet to try and find some clothes and he snickered when he discovered a male cheerleader uniform and tight black leggings. He ignored his dirty mind and managed to scrap up the plainest shirt and none combining colorful red pants. He wanted to spite Kurt just a little because when Kurt got the red hue on his face from anger, he looked adorable.

The keys to Kurt’s car lay in the clear open and he didn’t bother to check if anyone else was in Kurt’s house and made it his mission to get to his house. He still couldn’t believe what was happening to him. He needed to stop staring in the rear view mirror of Kurt’s car at _his_ face, no matter how gorgeous it was up close, or he will crash into a tree. The way he was driving fast, Sebastian was surprised he didn’t already. It was better to not get on Kurt’s bad side, ironically, before he got to him.

\---

Kurt stared at the long mirror at the back of Sebastian’s door and blinked a few times. He had awoken feeling heavier but soon realized it was the defined muscles packing on the body he was wearing. Kurt’s heart beat out of curiosity and frankly fear for what he would find; _whose_ face he would find. Sebastian’s face had been the last one he expected to see. He could fully admire the green eyes he had been meeting over the last few months, from time to time.

He had to give it to Sebastian, he had a nice body. He ran his hands onto the defined muscle on Sebastian’s stomach and bit his—Sebastian’s bottom lip. Goodness; how did his life even work? He made his way downstairs, leaving on the sweatpants already on the body and nothing else. Kurt was too out of it to think straight. The house was huge and he almost got lost, going in circles, until he saw a figure sitting on the couch of what seemed like a giant living room.

The woman turned around and Kurt saw she had an inviting expression, soft even. He could tell by her features that it was Sebastian’s mother; they had the same green eyes. He hesitated, unsure of what to even say.

“Hello there, you must be Sebastian’s soul mate. Do you mind telling me your name, sweetie?” She was nice, Kurt noted. He didn’t know what to do and so he just stood in one spot. Kurt gulped, allowing his tongue to curl and start releasing the syllables necessary to form his full name.

“Kurt Hummel.” The woman’s eyes lit up and she patted the seat next to her.

“You’re the boy my Bastian likes! Come here, dear, I won’t hurt you.” Kurt was gaping at the woman. Sebastian didn’t like him, did he? Kurt walked over and sat down next to the woman, almost awkwardly.

“I…I don’t know what to say. I thought Sebastian hated me.”

“My name is Katy, and I see my son has been expressing his feelings the wrong way. He always does that, he pulls on pigtails when he should be romancing.” Katy sipped on her coffee and crossed one leg over the other. Kurt was still desperately confused but the warm feeling he felt was unmistakable. The realization that Sebastian was in _his_ body made him panic and stand up quickly.

“I need to go to him!” Katy shot out her hand and grabbed one of his hands, squeezing it.

“Don’t worry, he told me to tell you to wait up in his room.” Kurt’s heart started to calm down, but it didn’t help his nerves. His expression must have been showing how he felt because Katy had lowered her voice into a tender softness. It made him miss his own mother, but he shook that particular feeling off. Now wasn’t the time.

“Kurt, I don’t know you, but promise me this. Give Sebastian a chance. I know he has this silly notion that love is dead and he wants nothing to do with it, but if someone truly has my son talking and smiling like he never had before, then he must be worth it.” Kurt had hitched his breath, and stepped back. Katy’s hand let go of Kurt’s wrist and chuckled. “Go on upstairs; I can hear the screeching of wheels on the pavement. Sebastian better not ruin my garden.”

Kurt took the opportunity to slip upstairs without another word. He still wasn’t sure what to think. At least his soul mate wasn’t Blaine, which would have been…something he did not want.

“He didn’t leave, right?!” Kurt could hear his own voice, and it indicated the arrival of Sebastian. Katy was not known to be a shy woman and yelled after Sebastian.

"Oh! He is a cute one!" He heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs and Kurt sat on the edge of Sebastian’s bed. A light hue of red manifested his cheeks for a few brief seconds at the comment Sebastian's mother made. Nerves won over as he tapped his fingers on the bed covers. The door opened instantly, revealing the sight of Kurt’s body in the doorway. Kurt noticed the plain t-shirt which belonged to Finn. He had borrowed it and wanted to get rid of it after using it; it was a tacky and colorless shirt. He took in the sight of the red pants and blinked.

“What the hell are you wearing?!” Sebastian smirked and walked over to his own body to place his hands on each side of himself. It was odd looking at his own face but he still managed to utter with an amused chuckle.

“I must say, you have a nice ass, Kurt. It jiggles when you slap it.” Kurt glared at Sebastian, _at his own face_ , and crossed his arms.

“Pervert.”

“You know me, kitten.” The confidence wavered on Sebastian’s face as he leaned back, weakly exclaiming. “I’ll have plenty of time to play with it later when we get back to our bodies.”

Kurt looked directly at Sebastian and saw his face become guarded instantly. He recalled what Sebastian’s mother had said, that Sebastian liked Kurt.

“What makes you think you will have that privilege?” Sebastian didn’t answer him. Kurt was aware the hour had ticked by quickly and it was drawing to an end. He didn’t mean for his voice to come out quiet or insecure, but it had snuck on him while proceeding to ask carefully. “Is it true, that you like me?”

Kurt didn’t care that they were bonded as soul mates, he needed to hear it directly from Sebastian.

“Yes.” Nothing else escaped Sebastian’s mouth and he crawled on top of the bed. He tugged on his body’s arm, pulling Kurt more onto the bed. “Come here.” It was all random and hard to believe but Kurt followed. He soon was facing Sebastian as they lay on their sides. Kurt watched his own face look out at him with the same ineffable expression Sebastian had given him at the parking lot of the Lima Bean.

“Don’t do that.” Kurt grabbed Sebastian’s hand, his own hand basically, and intertwined their fingers together. “Don’t shut me out, Sebastian. I’m scared too. This is all new to me and you’re the last person I expected to be my soul mate. I know you don’t like relationships but…” Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I would like to give us a chance. So don’t be a douche about it if you’re going to reject me.” Sebastian’s small yes had been more than Kurt could ask for an answer to his question, but he wasn’t sure if Sebastian was ready to commit to any type of relationship.

“It’s weird looking at my own face and saying this, but here I go.” Kurt fluttered his eyelashes, eyes opening quickly as he felt a hand on his face. “I want this, Kurt. …You, me, and no one else. I’ve come to find you less annoying and you’re not so bad of a guy.” Kurt detected the ease in Sebastian’s tone towards the end and he playfully rolled his eyes.

“You’re impossible. I would kiss you, but…” The pull was sudden and Kurt yelped, a quick electrifying rush washed over him as they swapped back to their original bodies. His body felt lighter and he wasn’t staring at his own face anymore but Sebastian’s. Sebastian had composed himself quicker than Kurt and was looking at him with a divine smirk. He bumped their noses against each other and confidently asked, “What were you saying, kitten?”

Kurt tried and failed to glare at Sebastian in favor of a smile winning. He pushed Sebastian’s chest, which felt very nice, mostly in a playful manner and sassed.

“I was saying I would kiss you but you’re annoying.” He quickly followed his statement with another. “Your mother is nice, we should thank her she said something because her son is too emotionally constipated to even confess to his fabulous crush.” Sebastian’s hand reached to run fingers between Kurt’s strands of soft hair. Kurt let him and found out he did not mind that Sebastian was touching his hair when he normally hated anyone doing that.

“Ugh, Kurt, I appreciate you just tell me how sexy I am before I kiss you. I don’t want to hear about my mother before I do.” Kurt laughed earnestly and moved in closer to Sebastian’s body warmth.

“Then kiss me.” Sebastian parted his lips to reveal a bright smile, all white teeth on display. It blew Kurt’s breath away and he had a hard time regaining it. Sebastian didn’t give Kurt time before he descended on him and locked their lips together into a passionate kiss. Kurt tasted like something exciting and delicious to Sebastian. To Kurt, Sebastian tasted sweet and like a new fresh start. They made an unlikely pair but sometimes those tended to work best.

Kurt’s eyes remained closed as he curled up against Sebastian.

“I didn’t know Sebastian Smythe liked to cuddle.” Sebastian snorted and let his hand remain pressing against the back of Kurt’s head. He was aware of their hand holding and somehow it all seemed comfortable. He thought he would be the kind of guy to hate being in a relationship or doing all those cheesy actions which came with it. It all came more naturally than Sebastian anticipated. He moved a little up the bed and pushed Kurt’s head against the crook of his neck to settle more comfortably into their cuddle. Sebastian would not admit to it out loud, but they were in fact cuddling. His legs tangled with Kurt’s and he could swear he could hear the slow steady beat of Kurt’s heart.

“Shh, don’t tell anyone my secret.” He nudged Kurt softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Kurt didn’t answer Sebastian but instead pressed closer to him; it was the only answer Sebastian needed.

Sebastian belonged with Kurt and Kurt belonged with Sebastian; they were both starting to see why. They complemented each other in ways most people did not. There would never be a better birthday present.


End file.
